An Angel in the Time of Mummies
by alex.young.177
Summary: Angel is a mutant, she travels back in time to stop a evil mutant from ruining Ancient Egypt, the she travels forward in time in the 1920's. She just lost her best friend and her brother. She is not looking for love, but she finds it during when is helping to stop Imhotep from rising. She finds love with Ardeth Bay.
1. Time travel and a lost best friend

An Angel in the Time of Mummies

Rose looked at the situation. She jumped out of the plane and her wings came out of her tattoos. She started battling mutants that wanted to kill off all humans. She couldn't bare with the idea of them killing children, women, and men, all innocent humans. She was a mutant, a special one at it. Instead of the usual, having one power, the rare having three powers, she has five powers. Which were incredibly rare. Having a pair of angel wings tattoos that changed into real wings, having the ablility to see people's memories and to show people her memories, 100 percent increase of strength, the knowledge of all the worlds' languages and having Alexandria's Genesis.

The X-men allowed her to be on their team due to her powers. They found her when she was 13 years old, when she developed her purple eyes, but quickly dismissed her since she had a minor mutation, and her strength was due to being active. She had developed her wings when she was 18 years old when she got a pair of angel wings. They found her again and saw that she has angel like wings. She was them acceptted to the school for mutants.

Pushing the memory aside and jumped down from the bird. The bird was an aircraft that the X-men uses for missions. As part of the X-men, she got a uniform. She designed her uniform. Her uniform was a pair of black leather shorts with like a cape like cover that covers the black of her legs, that reached the back of her ankles. Her top is v-necked top that shows her belly off, and her entire back because of her wings. To end it off, she wore black knee high boots, and a belt of knives.

As she was falling, her wings came out and she flew to the ground gently. As she reached the ground, a mutant from the broterhood came towards her and attacked ehr. Seh stumbled a bit, until she gained her footing back and threw a swift kickat the mutant, and the mutant stumbled to the ground. Then, the mutant stood up and bit his finger and let his blood fall and the blood turned into a blood whip. He whipped it towards her and it hit her arm due to her blocking her face. She grabbed it and pulled the mutant towards her.

She grabbed a knive from her belt and slit his neck. He died within minutes. Afterwards her partner just arrived and they started working together to defeat the mutants from the brotherhood. Her partner's name is Derrick Woodle, his code name is Demon, because he can see people's fears and can make them happen in front of their very own eyes making them kill themselves. While the power is neat, it does not work while fighting, when he is fighting his strength is increased by three times than the average "normal" human male.

"Are you having fun without me, Angel?" Demon asked, while killing a mutant in front of him with a gun.

"Are you kidding? Cause of you, the party just started!" she replied.

He grabbed her by the collar of her uniform and put a hand under her thigh. He swang her towards a mutant, landing a kick to mutant's chest. Her fighting with Demon is kinda ending up like dancing. They are famous or infamous (_depending of which side was thinking of them)_ due to their fighting skill and are an iconic duo. Because of their code names, an angel and a demon are working together, even through they weren't a demon or an angel at all. Together, they are unstoppable. They worked together like a couple, like lovers, but they weren't like lovers, they were like brother and sister.

"Would you care for a dance, Angel?" Demon asked when they were face to face with each other.

"Why, Demon, I wasnn't expecting to ask." She answered.

"Maybe a high flying walts?" Demon asked.

"I agree." She replied.

Her wings came out, and she grabbed a hold of Demon by the torso. He started using his mutation making the brotherhood's mutants kill themselves. The reason for this mission, was to stop Mr. Brains from making a time portal. Mr. Brains is a mutant whose intelligent surpasses any human brain. She saw the time portal and immediantly knew it was too late. She headed towards the time portal.

"Demon, we got to go in there!" She shouted to him.

He looked towards the portal and back to her and nodded. "Let's go!"

She flew them into the portal, just as the portal was closing. If she was a second late, the portal would have been closed. There was a bright blue light surrounding them for a couple of seconds. Then they were in a room with colunms, gold and ancient egyptians. 'Great I am in Ancient Egypt.' she thought to herself. She put Demon down on the ground. It looks like everybody is fighten by them. Even more frighten by them. **"Don't be frighten we will not harm you." ** She said quietly to the surrounding egyptian.

She flew upwards and seen a frighten girl, trying to escape He-man. The girl looks about 25 years old. She has long straight black hair. She is wearing a light tan colored dress with locuses on it. She is wearing a lot of gold. He-man is stronger five times stronger than a human.

"He-man, Mr. Brain, your battle is with us, not them." She spoke slowly, loud and clear.

"Yes, you see, ancient egyptians were really fond of gold, and their gods..." Mr. Brains replied in a rather creepy way.

"Is this is what you want, power, gold, and people worshipping right left?!" She asked, in her tone the ancient egyptains knew she was getting mad."

"Yes, and much more. Willin females for the both of us." He said with vemon lacing his words.

"You two, are nothing but two sick people. You are gross!" She exclaimed.

"He-man get her!" Mr. Brains pointed towards Angel.

He-man dropped the girl and pushed her away, making her hit the ground rather hard, making her lose concious. He walked towards Angel. She flew down towards him. Everybody backed away. **"Get out of here now!" ** She yelled towards the egyptians.

The egyptains left quickly. He-man punched at her. She backed away, avoiding the punch. "What's wrong, little Angel afraid to get hit?"

"No, I fought you before, and defeated you." She threw a punch a him, and he blocked it.

"I know all of your tricks this time." He punched at her and she dodged.

"We'll see. Demon you done?" She asked. She heard a scream coming from Mr. Brains. "I take it as a yes." She immediatly knew that Mr. Brains was dead.

"Yes indeed." Demon replied.

Demon ran to her and throw her into He-man. She was on top of He-man. She landed numeral punches to his face. He-man flipped her over and hit her once to the head. She blacked out. He went towards Demon, Demon started using his power of fear on him. He-man screamed. He-man still in agony, makes his way to Demon. He tried to hit him, but missed to him being in pain.

Angel woke up after a couple of minutes. She grabbed a knive from her belt and silently made her way to He-man. She stabbed him in the back. He turned to face her, yanking the knife out of his back, he threw it at her right thigh and sliced her leg. She yelped. She flew towards where all the axes are. She grabbbed one and started expertly swinging the ax. He grabbed a sword and starting fighting her. She kept dodging and blocking the sword. Whenever she had a chance, she swiped the ax towards him, cutting him on his side.

"You bitch, I make you pay." He said angrielly.

"I know I am a bitch, but what are you?" She asked.

She did a couple of flips to avoid the sword. She was about fifteen feet away from He-man. He-man started putting all of his anger into the fight against Demon. She flew towards He-man. Ready to attack, she raised her ax. She was about to lower her ax down, until three egyptians came in. Some were wearing masks, and were holding weapons. **"I thought I told you to leave, this is beyond your strength." **She yelled in ancient egyptain.

Demon looking towards the egyptians, did not see He-man raised his sword. He-man taking the advantage stabbed the sword through his heart. "It looks like I win." He-man said.

He-man threw Demon at her, she caught Demon. "Demon you are dying." She said as she flew down. Tears forming in her eyes.

"I know, you can win, Angel." Weaken by the amount of blood he lost. He took a bloodied hand and put it on her face.

"You can't die on me." She said, taking ahold of the hand.

"Dangerous as ever." He started the motto, they created.

"Deadly as ever." She said her line.

"Angel and Demon forever." They both said in unison.

"You can beat hi..." He started to say, but died on her. His hand going limp on her.

Tears started to flow down her chin. She stood up and looked at He-man. "That was touching." He wiped a pretend tear away from his eye. "I am sorry about your loss. No wait, I am happy for it."

"You're dead."

She stood up and grabbbed the ax that was on the floor next to her. She flew towards him. He was ready and posed to fight. She took the first step and swiped down. Sparks started igniting. The egyptians started to surround them. He punched her in the face. She flown back with the force of impact. She hit the back of a column. She was on brink of losing her concious. She watched them fight He-man. They were using some kind of magic like force on him. She remember that they there was no mutants until the atom bomb was created. They must be gods and goddesses. But they are no such thing as gods and goddesses. After defeated him, they walked towards her. A man with a hawk mask towards her to pick her up. She yelped when he touched a couple of sore spots on her body. **"Who are you?"** she asked.

**"Horus."** He said.

**"Come child, you are weary on traveling and fighting, you need to rest." **The only woman in the trio said as resting her hands on sore face. The last thing she seen was a man with a mask of jackel on. She slowly lost her conscious.

I hope you like my story. As you can tell it is part of X-men, but is going to be in The Mummy timeline.


	2. Escape and a new place

Horus walked towards Isis' room. He stops to put Rose on the golden table Isis uses to heal major wounds of soldiers. As laying her on the table, she cringed when her winds touched the table. He immediatly stopped. He watched her woke up a bit and saw her wings slowly disappear into her skin. She went back to sleep. Isis, Anubis, and thoth watched her wings disappear. Isis walked towards Horus and Rose. There inplaced with her feathered wings were tattooed wings on her back. She examined the black tattoo. Horus finished laying Rose down after his mother stopped examining her tattoo. "**How is this possible?"** Horus asked to his mother.

**"I do not know, my son. she is not from our world, but from another one." **Isis answered her son's question.

**"She is a mortal, she should not have those powers without our blessing."** Horus sounding more annoyed with the fact with every answer he receives, there are more questions.

**"I know, but with her male friend and the two others, they are from the same world, yet they are enemies. From what Thoth told me, her and male friend they are trying to stop them from acchieving any goals to rule their world. We should trust her."**

**"I will remove her weapons." **He took her belt off and transported it in his room for safety issues. Isis started to heal her wounds and her broken rib. While healing her wounds and her broken rib. Thoth came in the room. He silently looked at her. After healing her wounds, Isis backed away. She moved towards Rose's head, she nodded towards the others. Anubis went towards Rose's right arm, while Thoth went to the other arm. Horus went towards her feet. Isis started chatting a spell a spell to look at her memories. They saw her training to fight, to dance, and to be a gymmnist. They saw her early memories that were special and precious to her. They saw when she found out that she was a mutant, the day some of her friends and family abandoned her. Isis teared up just looking at the memory. When she was accepted to the mutant and met Demon or Derrick as she called him was one of her most happiest memories. She was one of the most feared mutant of the X-men to the brotherhood, and they seen what the brotherhood can do. They saw the death of Derrick. During the memory, she started to bash around, the gods and goddess started to hold her down.

**"Hold her legs and her arms!"** Thoth shouted to Horus and Anubis. They quickly hold her down.

In thought she said to all **'If I wanted to show you my memories, I will show you them. In the mean time, stay out of my mind!'** She pushed them out of her mind after saying that.

**"I think we might need to stop for now."** Anubis recommended to the the others.

**"I agree with you." **Horus agreed while the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

**"My son, carry her to the bed and watch over her."**Isis told her son.

Horus picked her up and carried his mother's bed. He tried to take the boots off of her, but couldn't. He pulled a chair next to the bed. He watched her sleep. Watching her sleep, made him tired. Slowly, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Rose woke up and saw where is. She sat up after feeling a bit dizzy. She slowly looked at her surroundings. She sees a man in a chair sleeping. She quietly got off the bed. She looked for belt after finding it is not on her person. Luckily they did not take the knives out of her boots, and in between her breasts. She tip-toed towards the window. Climbing onto the window sill, she was about to jump out of the window, when she heard a shout from behind her. It was the man that was sleeping. Rose being alerted jumped out of the window.

As Rose was falling, her curly long-medium brown hair was behind her. Her wings came out of her back, and she went soaring into the sky, the building she was in got smaller, and smaller as she flew in the sky. She like the way the wind made her hair move. Once she felt that she was high enough, she looked at the great span of desert. Her keen vision sees a winged person with three bird like specks coming towards her. She tucked in her wings and flew down with great speeds past her pursuiters. After flying below them, she let her wings out and floated a bit until she slowed down a bit and started flying north following the nile river.

The birds and the winged person was still following her when she looked back. One of the birds is advancing on her . Rose pushed herself harder. Her ears popped from going fast. Breathing heavily, she looked behind her and seen none of her pursuiters. She controlled her breathing. She started to slow down a bit, she figured that she flew for about an hour and a half. Rose saw an oasis and found a comfortable spot in the shade on a rock to sit on. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Isis found an oasis and told the others to look in there. She grew tired from the chase that strange woman gaved, but she was in a new world and saved the pharoah's daughter. She went into the oasis to search for the woman. About in ten minutes of searching for her, Anubis had found her sleeping on a rock. Horus, he was slightly angry because she was able to escape from his grasp. Thoth, Anubis, Isis and Horus was all tired from the chase. **"We shall rest here for tonight." ** Isis said after looking at the setting sky. She knew that they would not be able to journey back to the Thebes. Anubis is carrying the woman back to her, while the others are in search for some wood for fire.

Rose felt someone pick her up. She is doing her very best to wake up. Sleep was upon her as she was fighting it. But sadly to her disappointment, she could not wake up. She fell back to a deep slumber where dreams and nightmare are amuck. She slept quietly into the night.

Thoth has first watch of the woman. He watched her with a careful eye. She turned with her back facing him. In the light of the fire, he saw a black marking where her hair was covering her neck. He got up and walked towards. He knelt down and brushed her hair off of her neck. There, on her neck, is a eye of Horus. He silently smirked at it. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and tried to wiped the eye of Horus away, just like her wings, it did not come off. He went back to his spot and looked at the sky. It was about Anubis' turn to watch the woman. Thoth knew this woman did not come from the land of Egypt or none of the surrounding land around Egypt. She did not act like what you would expect a woman to do. None of the women that visit the land of Egypt has markings like the woman has. She has a tattoo on her wrist that is a sideways eight. This woman is weird compared all the women he has seen.

Thoth had woke up Anubis to watch the woman. He showed Anubis the tattoo of the eye of Horus. Anubis watched her carefully. He laughed at the thought of the girl escaping Horus. From what he had seen she is very strong, and knows how to fight. She might even best Horus out, when fighting. Anubis added more wood to the fire. He watched the woman. It looked like she is having a nightmare. She is breathing heavily, moving a lot, and moaning a bit. She woke up the others. They gathered around her wondering what she is having a nightmare about.

_"This is all of your fault." Derrick said._

_He is grabbing her throat. She couldn't hurt him because she was his friend. "I'm sorry." Rose was crying. "I did my best to save you. You were too close to death for me to heal you! I'm sorry." She was sobbing._

_He put more pressure on her throat. She was gagging. "That is not enough! You left me! I died because of you!"_

_"I'm...Sor... sor... ry." She blacked out._

She sat up really quickly. She screamed. Isis knelt towards the girl and put her hands near Rose's face and Rose fell asleep. **"I have a theory, that man that died in her arms, is either her lover, brother, or a really close friend. Since this morning, when she came, she would always rub her tattoo on her wrist. Maybe it has some significant value to her." **Thoth said to the others.

**"I think you might be right, her wings on her back are they because she got them done because she likes free like a bird. The eye of Horus was in honor of her parents, because they love our culture. " ** Anubis explained.

**"The eye of Horus? She has a symbol of me?" **Horus asked.

**"If you were paying attention, you would know." **Isis repremended her son.

**"I thought she got rid of it."** Anubis said in thought out loud.

**"She was planning on too, but her friend stopped, saying it is a part of her." **Thoth replied. **"Her memories that we had seen, was mixed up. She purposedly did that so we would get confused. **Thoth was moving his hands to explained his theory.

**"When she found out of her powers, was after she got her wings and they transformed into real wings."** Isis reclaimed a memory she saw.

**"When she got her eye of Horus tattoo, she got little tid bits of the future and she can show people her memories, and she can see people's memories too."** Thoth looked at Isis while saying that.

**"Is that the reason why we were kicked out of her memories?" **Horus asked.

Isis looked at the sky. It was blossuming into the colors of dawn. **"When she wakes up, we should go back to Thebes." **The others nodded in agreement.

Rose slowly woke up. She sat and rubbed her eyes. In front of her was four people. She grabbed her knife between her breasts and her knife in her right boot. She pointed the knives at them. Horus blushed, because he did not think about looking between them and her boots. Boy, he did many things wrong yesterday. **"Who are you guys?" **She asked them in ancient egyptian. One of few perks of being a mutant with that ability.

**"We are the gods of Egypt, we are trying to help you." **Thoth spoke to her.

**"Please give us your trust, we helped you out when you were fighting against that man." **Isis calmly told her.

**"You were those people, that was helping?" **She asked.

**"Yes, would you give me your weapons." **Horus asked. She gaved him her knives that was in her hands. **"All of them."** She took the knife that was in her left boot to him too. She felt defendless without her weapons.

**"Thank you, child."** Isis happily said.

**"We are about to go back to Thebes, if would kindly follow us."** Anubis asked. She nodded. She was given a drink of water from Horus. She let out her wings while the others except Isis who let out her wings too, transformed into birds. She followed them back to Thebes.

Time skip

Rose grew to trust the gods, that she met that very day. She became part of Seti's bodyguards or the Medjai after she shown Seti her skills with a little help of the gods. She became the first woman Medjai. Slowly she worked up through her ranks and was second in command. She only was 22 years of age when she met the gods. She became friends with Nefertari, helping her train Old enough to bare children, but she didn't except any marriage proposals. It was a little over a year before something bad happen.


	3. dead loved ones, curse, & time travel

Rose sat on the steps watching Neferteri fight against Anck-su-namun. Her hair was pleated, with her eyes lined in kohl. She was wearing a white dress, with armor on the top that showed off her back. She wore a headdress telling everybody, that she is a warrior. She wore arm bands on her wrists. Her weapons she chose today was her daggers, and a sword. She knew that Neferteri would had tough competition against Anck-su-namun. They took their starting positions, when Pharaoh Seti the first ordered the fight to begin. Neferteri was doing good using the sai against Anck-su-namun until she ended up on her back. Neferteri raised her mask off of her face. Anck-su-namun raised her as well, telling her something she could not understand from being far away from them. Neferteri, not wanting to give up did a couple back flips and was on the wall and grabbed an ax and jumped down onto the floor. Anck-su-namun threw her sias at two statues in the groin. Rose smirked where the sais landed. Seti looked at her. **"I am impressed how the fight is going."**

**"I too, agree this is going to be a good fight, my daughter." **Seti replied.

Seti took her in, as a daughter, because she did not have any family here. Rose smiled. **"Let us finish watching the fight."** Seti nodded.

They watched them fight against each other. Soon Neferteri lost her ax. While Anck-su-namun had her spear. Neferteri grabbed Anck-su-namun's spear and was flipped on her back. Anck-su-namun pointed the spearhead at Neferteri throat. A magi came and when near her ear. **"We have slight problem with some thieves. Merytatum is gone and you are in charge of put the punishments of crimes to people."**

**"Alright, give me a moment." ** Rose replied. **"My pharaoh, it seems like I have to go."**

**"If you must, go."** Seti looking a little upset she won't see the choosing of who protects the scorpion bracelet.

Rose got up and walked with the magi. She followed him outside in front of the stables. There they got on horses and went to a stall with bread for sale. There she sees a boy surrounded by five medjai. She got off of her horse and went towards the boy and asked him a question. **"What did you do boy?" **

**"He tried to..."** A magi spoke for him. She put her hand up telling him to stop.

**"He will answer." **She told the magi. She turned to face the boy and asked him the same question. **"What did you do boy?"**

**"I-I tried to steal a piece of bread." **The boy stumbling on his words, was crying. She guessed he was about eight years old.

**"Why were you trying to steal a piece of bread?" **

**"Because my dad died, and I have to try and save my little sister."**

**"Where is your little sister?"**

**"She is at home."**

**"Do you have any family?"**

**"No." **He looked down.

She grabbed his chin and lifted it.** "Look into my eyes. You were trying to feed your little sister, am I right?"**

**"Yes. She all that I have left."**

**"I know what it is like. Take me to you little sister." **She hold out her hand for him to grab. He grabbed her hand and led her to his house that he lived in, while the medjai followed her. There in the house, she saw his sister. She was scared. **"Don't be afraid little one." **She told the little girl.

**"What should we do?" ** A magi asked.

**"Hmm, we will take them to the palace, there the boy learns to be a magi, the girl a musician. Make sure they spend time together in the evening before it get dark."** She told the medjai of her plans. She turned to face the children.** "If you do try to steal, you will be punished with extra labors, you understand that boy?" **The boy nodded. ** "Grab what ever possessions you want in here and give to those two." **She pointed to two medjais.

**"Yes, your highness."** The two medjais bowed their heads at the same time.

She walked out and there stood her horse. She choosed this horse because when it was just a foal, it was weak to the others. Now the horse is one of the best horses in the stable, it even made the pharaoh a little jealous. But he laughed it off because he knew her judgement is sometimes the best. The horse is a black arabian horse, she named Majestic. She got onto the horse while the others got on theirs. She waited til the children came out with the medjai. They put the items the children wanted in a sack and put it on the back of the horse. They put the children on the horses before climbing up onto the horses. She nodded to the others and all together they took off to the palace. There they were greeted by some stable hands and they got off their horses and went towards the palace steps. She sent the medjai off and the two perspective medjai took care of their charges and walked them to the musicians and the medjai in training.

She went to Nefertari's room. There she talked to Neferteri. Neferteri talked about how Imhotep looked at Anck-su-namun. Rose knew they were lovers and kept a close eye on them. She walked out of Nefertari's room and went to the Medjai training area. There she sees the boy she saved doing the best he could do to impress the Medjai. Merytatum walked towards her. She knew that was going to get a little scolded. **"I heard you brought two children to the palace. I want to know your reasoning into bringing them."**

**"I had brought them because that boy reminded me of my friend that I lost when I came here, in his eyes I could tell he would do anything for his sister, like my friend would do to me." **

**"I hope your judgement is right."**

**"When has my judgement been wrong."**

**"I don't even know, you have never had a wrong choice since you came here."**

**"Yes I did, that choice made my friend get killed."**

He knew that was a touchy subject and not to talk about it. **"I will keep a good eye on those two."**

**"Thank you."**

Time skip

It was getting dark and she was walking around with a bunch of medjai. That was the only rule was, at night she must have an escort. She heard some screams and heard Neferteri yelling **"Medjai! My father needs now!" **

Rose and the medjai ran towards the direction Neferteri pointed towards. The doors were locked and they broke the lock. They ran towards the curtains. There, is Anck-su-namun standing there behind the dead body of Seti with a dagger in her hand. Rose has tears starting to form in her eyes. **"My body is no longer his temple!" **She raised the dagger and stabbed herself in the stomach dying immediately.

She walked out of the room to find Neferteri on the laying on the ground, dead. She felt around her body and there was too many broken bones. Rose was sobbing. She had lost her second family all in one night. Merytatum walked towards and sat down next to her. Even through he and Rose was never close, he felt sorry for her. He hugged Rose, she put her head on his shoulder and cried for a while. A couple of the Medjai carried the dead bodies away. The others stood around their leaders. She cried until she could not cry anymore. She stood up silently. They all knew to keep silent. **"Make sure you keep a good eye on the bodies." **She said as she walked away.

A couple of the Medjai followed her to her room. They stayed by her room. There inside of her room is Isis, Anubis, Thoth, and Horus. They all hugged her at the same time.

**"Child we are all sorry for your lost." **Isis sent all their condolences at once.

**"Anck-su-namun's soul will enter the dark underworld with no judgement of all." **Anubis said touching her shoulder.

**"A fair judgement, I agree." **Thoth put in his thought.

**"You are now in charge until Ramesses is pharaoh in five days." **Horus lastly said.

**"Thank you." **She replied.

She talked to them. She felt a little better now. She talked to them until two medjai came barging in her room. **"Your highness, the High priest Imhotep took Anck-su-namun's body and is going to Hamunaptra."**

**"Let's go!" **She walked towards them. **"Sorry I have to cut this meeting short."**

**"Go ahead." **Isis replied.

Rose walked out of the door and followed them out to the court yard. There stood chariots line in row. She went the first chariot where Merytatum is in. She went on the chariot. She stood next to him in the chariot. Merytatum whistled and made a movement with his arm telling others that it is time to go. He cracked the whip and the horses were speeding to Hamunaptra. While going to Hamunaptra she hold on the front on the chariot. When they had reach Hamunaptra they approached with silence. There is secret passages that Imhotep does not know about. They watched until a black human like thing came from the pool of the dead and went into the dead body of Anck-su-namun. The signal was given and she ran into the circle while two medjai was restraining Imhotep from plunging the dagger into her heart. The black thing went into the pool.

They rode back to the palace, where in the throne room there is Isis, Anubis, Horus, and Thoth. She went to the gods. There they had decided the punishment of Imhotep and his priest. She was instructed to tell them his punishment. She went to the throne and sat on the throne. Imhotep was on the ground with his priests. ** "Imhotep, you had anger the gods by trying to resurrect the dead, not only that, you had took the black book of the dead from its holy resting place and killed the Pharaoh Seti and his daughter Neferteri. Your punishment is to suffer no afterlife after your death, the Hom Dai, the worst out of all the curses. Your priests are condemned to be mummified alive. Any last words Imhotep?"**

**"I will rise again and kill you!"** He shouted at her.

She got off of the throne and walked up to Imhotep. She slapped him across the cheek.

**"I will like to see you try." **She said and looked him into his eyes. **"Take them away and do their punishments." **

The medjai immediately evacuated the room with Imhotep and his priests. She went towards the gods. She was immediately stopped in her tracks when she is starting to has vision. _There she sees a battle going on. There is one lone survivor. Three years later Imhotep raising in 1926. He is rising the 10 plagues and killing everyone on the earth for his love Anck-su-namun._ Her visions stops. **"What did you see?" **Horus asked.

**"Imhotep rising."**

**"When does he rises?"**

**"A little over 3000 years from now."**

**"We could transport you there." **Isis said.

**"Let's do this three years before happens." **Rose said.

**"Alright. We will tell them that you have to go to a different place to save the future for others." **Isis calmly said.

**"We will tell stories of you coming in the time of need three years before it happens." **Thoth said.

The gods walked towards her. Isis in front of her, Horus and Anubis on her side and Thoth behind her. **"Your clothes will change to the ones you came into this world with, you will keep your headband, jewelry, and weapons." **Horus said.

Rose gave them each a final hug before they started chanting. She faced Isis. Isis and the others put their hands on her. Slowly she closed her eyes. Her hair is being blown all around. She could feel the change of clothes. She felt like she was flying. Her wings were forced out. Suddenly she felt a sandy ground. She open her eyes. In front of her are ten men on horses. They are wearing all black. She thinks that they would speak english. "Excuse me, did a battle happen with only one survivor?"

They all turned to face her. "Yes, who are you?" A man answered and ask an question. He seemed to be the leader of the group.

"I am Rose, you must the Medjai, I assume." She answered.

"How do you know of us? You must be a spy."

"I was there when the Pharaoh Seti was killed along with his daughter. I was part of the medjai. If I don't convince you enough, look at my headband." She took off her headband and toss it to the leader.

He caught the golden piece of headwear. He examined in really close. "It seems like you are telling the truth. But what I don't get is that our prophecy said there will an angel to come to our time in need three years in advance."

"Sweetheart, I also came from a different dimension, which my code name is Angel, surely you had heard of this. I thought the gods of Egypt would make sure everyone that is Medjai would know."

"It has been long, since I had heard the story. It is said you had the gift of languages, purple eyes,wings, being able to see people's memories and one more I had forgotten."

"It is strength."

"I need to see the elders of the Medjai and your Chieftain."

"I'm the Chieftain of my village, the elders are at home." He said as he tossed her headband back at her. She caught it with one hand back on her head.

"What do you mean of your village? Last time I know there is only one. But that was 3000 years ago."

"There is twelve villages, it has been a while for you." The man sadly replied.

"Not for me, it has not. I was sent through time for a certain reason, which I would like to talk to your elders and you about.

"What shall we do?" A magi asked to him in Arabic.

"She is the one from our prophecy." The man answered quickly.

Rose heard the conversation going on and put in her two cents. "Just because you are speaking in a different language, does not mean that I could not understand you."

He apologized. "We should get going. Get on behind me." Rose walked up to his horse and the man held down his hand. She grabbed his hand and was helped onto the horse.

"You know my name, yet I do not know yours." She said once she was situated behind him.

"Ardeth Bey." He turned his head to tell her. "I will take you to my village. Let's go."

The medjai and her race off to his village. Rose hold on tight while behind Ardeth, because she wasn't fond of riding horses.

**_Pretty please write a review because I want to know who my work is. Tell me what you like, what you don't like. Tell me what I need to work on and give me suggestions._**

**_Peace out_**

**_Alex_**


End file.
